1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to improvements in wireless charging and more particularly pertains to a system and method to integrate a wireless charging apparatus into an existing power receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of electrical devices relying on battery power has increased steadily in modern times. These devices can range among cellular phones, gaming devices, electric vehicles, portable computing devices, cameras, toys, robots and medical devices. As the functionality of these electrical devices increases and designers load more options into their products, the demand on the batteries powering their functionality is also increasing. Oftentimes, a user taking full advantage of the capabilities of their devices must frequently recharge their device or face the consequence of a dead or drained battery. In these situations, the user needs access to and/or must remember to bring the corresponding power charging cords or charging stations and have available an appropriate electrical socket. This is often undesirable and inconvenient. For example, in airports it is common to see travelers sitting uncomfortably on the floor or jockeying for prime locations near an available electrical receptacle in order to recharge their devices for use en route. Thus, a more efficient system and method of charging devices is desired.